


【祁张】月弯弯

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】月弯弯

七月七，这是曝书的日子。  
张家的稗史野乘收罗断然不少，不过这等体力活也轮不到少爷心性的那一位亲力亲为。摊出来、收回去都不乏帮手，于是理所应当的早早了事，才刚近黄昏。连日无雨，日光也灼人，张岱倒提着折扇摇得手腕都酸，原本倚着廊下小竹榻惫懒了一整天，忽然想起什么似的，将扇子啪的一合，蹬腿坐了起来。  
不一会儿他晃晃悠悠便到了祁彪佳门前，熟门熟路进了院子。藏书楼前，面对不速之客也毫不意外的主人抱了一摞书，停下脚步侧首，将他上上下下打量了一番，笑：“富态了啊。”  
“这不，刚还晒了满腹经纶呢。”  
他说完了这话嘴里也没闲着，舌尖一绕，欲盖弥彰地舔去了唇角的糕点渣。  
  
祁彪佳瞧着他这模样也算习以为常，自顾自地抱书卷进楼里拾掇，来回两趟，只余下最后几本，一手便拿起了，终于忍不住，和那位袖手旁观的公子哥儿一般见识：“你就这么看着？”  
那厢一柄折扇摇来摇去抖得晃眼：“你那藏书楼可宝贝，我哪儿敢乱来。”  
这才听出了意图，祁彪佳一怔，失笑：“原来是被你惦记上了，今年又是为的什么——进罢。”  
张岱眸子一亮，快走几步跟上去，瞥见对方鼻尖上渗出汗来，手中的扇子一转向，一副殷勤模样，手腕抖得越发卖力：“还不就是那几本，这些个散落市井的小史当真不好寻，找来找去居然也就属澹生堂有这独一无二的稀品……”  
“几时藏着不许你看了，”祁彪佳转头看他，迎着风眨了眨眼，“不过是先严的规矩，藏书不出此楼，你来看便是。”  
“幼文，”这有求于人的语调软绵绵好似冷泉水镇过的沙瓤西瓜，“替我抄一份呗？”  
  
扇面侧了个角度，避开正脸，风便更惬意了些。他们站在门口，将落未落的夕阳斜斜地洒了本身。祁彪佳看着至交好友的眼睛，黑润润的，上善若水，却又不是深邃的潭或沉寂的井，独独像极了禊泉水泡兰雪茶，温度刚好入口。虽说不是什么天道性命攸关的必需，却勾着心尖一线似的诱惑，仿佛教人拒绝不得。  
就在这时张岱一抬手，又提起个精致的小盒来：“喏，荷花酥。”  
眼下“仿佛”二字非删去不可了，确然拒绝不得。祁彪佳轻轻笑出声来，一手接了，转身待要将另一手中几册书排入架上，边答他：“哪几本，你自去寻了搁案上，我誊了便送去。”  
“哎！”  
兰雪茶盏里落了水汪汪一轮满圆的明月。  
  
藏书楼里次序排得妥帖，张岱绕过一架，很快望见心心念念的标目，抬手拿了，横格空隙里便透出朱红漆架背面的人影。  
这画面亲切得很，直可一径追溯至少不更事的年岁，他们偷溜进来捉迷藏，这可犯了那位嗜书如命祁老先生的大忌，少不得各自受罚。回想起来的确是荒唐事，然而此时念及，不知为什么，只是觉得怀念与珍重。  
一阵风过，书册里系着牙白签子锵锵地响起来，兀自出神的人听在耳里，像是被轻推了一下似的，脱口而出：“虎子。”  
书脊背后的眼睛抬起来与他对上了，眨一眨，弯成七夕的月牙。  
  
  
【注/梗源】  
1.晒书节一说六月六，但未见可靠记载，此处从《太平御览》引王隐《晋书》及《世说新语》中七月七日曝书之说。  
2.祁氏澹生堂为祁彪佳父祁承（火業）藏书楼，祁父有《澹生堂藏书约》，其中叙及好收稀见史书与藏书不外借。  
3.兰雪茶之喻源《陶庵梦忆》。  
4.一般史传记载祁彪佳“字幼文，一字虎子”，而根据其幼年轶事，“七岁，乡人抱之上树，命以猢狲上树作对，彪佳应声答以飞虎在天”，当时以虎自比，或许已有“虎子”之名，故此处视作小字（小名）。


End file.
